


My Name on Your Tongue (How It Cuts)

by asemic



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Control Issues, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: He chanted his name, nearing the point where it threatened to lose all meaning. All he had at this point was his name and that was slowly being stolen from him.





	My Name on Your Tongue (How It Cuts)

He chanted his name, nearing the point where it threatened to lose all meaning. All he had at this point was his name and that was slowly being stolen from him. Jacob sharpened the _tt_ , like a blade against a whetstone. 

Pra _tt_ rode him, held his hands for balance and to keep them from roaming. He needed to prevent the skim and dig of meaty fingers against his thighs and hips. To stop him from touching him like he's someone wanted and not a person claimed like an animal, a bruised man forced to grovel and beg in order to survive. 

Only you, sir. Only. 

Fuck only. 

“Pra _tt_ ,” Jacob said one too many times. “Pra _tt_.” 

The man turned his name into a response to every movement no matter how slight. 

A litany. 

He crushed his fingers around Jacob's knuckles, squeezed them white and cock-blood red. Jacob pressed his hands forward in an attempt to touch him. No. Pra _tt_ sharpened his movements and leaned his body weight through his arms to keep them away. Jacob made a little noise and grinned like this was a fucking game. 

“Pra _tt_ ,” Jacob growled, his hands gripping back. He shook his head and sat up in a fluid motion, muscles flexed and teeth shiny. No, no, no. Pratt stopped moving and a whine escaped his mouth. For once he had it his way, how he wanted and Jacob ruined it. Their chests touched and Pratt's dick fit perfectly against Jacob's lower belly, warmed by the line of hair extending below his navel. Skin on skin, more than fucking. Too much intimacy. He rested his head on Jacob's scarred shoulder and let his arms drop limply at his side. 

Jacob's hips rocked to urge him to move and his fingers pressed patterns along his spine. He bit and licked and mouthed and kissed his skin. Begged him to open up. Pratt nodded and felt hands slip around his waist and tease his cock. When he leaned back to change the angles, Jacob pumped him with strong pulls. Fuck. Right there; he toed the edge of the cliff ready to fall and roll Jacob's name around his tongue. Whisper and cry out those soft syllables, blunt the edges with a gasp. 

They locked eyes and he saw the faint glimmer of desire and want behind the predatory blue gaze. Something clicked into place. In this moment _Pratt_ felt he was more than a fucking pet, a tool, a thing snapped and crushed and haphazardly glued back together. He tightened around Jacob. 

_Pratt, Pratt, Pratt._

His name shattered in Jacob's throat like glass. 

_Pratt_ hoped it sliced him apart.


End file.
